Happy Endings
by KyoruandShikito
Summary: Kyo and Tohru admit to liking each other...love and tragedy for the zodiac occurs, not just because of this couple, but other forbidden couples as wel...
1. Chapter 1  Rejection

Happy Endings

Chapter 1- Rejection

It was finally summer break again, and everyone was excited. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma, joined by Tohru Honda, were going on vacation to the ocean. After a long drive, they arrived.

"Man, are we there yet?" Kyo asked impatiently.

"Almost, be patient," said Shigure, who was driving.

"You said that an hour ago!" he said exasperatedly.

They pulled into the driveway and Kyo jumped out. He stretched lazily and looked up at the sky, then to the ocean. Tohru followed him. He sat down on a grassy hill, away from the water, and then lay down on his back. Tohru lay next to him.

"Why do you always follow me?" Kyo asked and turned away.

"I-I-I like you Kyo," she spoke softly.

"What? No one likes me! How can she?!" he thought.

"You don't have to pretend, Tohru. You can hate me like everyone else."

"Not everyone hates you! Ayame doesn't, Shigure and Hatori don't…I don't…" she started.

He turned towards her, "Why?"

"Because… you helped me be happy, and feel safe. You're always there when I need you," she told him sincerely, reaching to take his hand.

"N-no, I'm bad at that, I wasn't there when you…" he tried his hardest to think of when he hadn't been there, but none came. "Well, I know I missed something!" he said in a huff, pulling his hand away.

"Kyo, you idiot! You stupid, worthless cat! Why don't you just admit you like her!" his mind yelled at him. "Because of Akito… I can't have the one person in the whole world who might truly like me, even though she's seen my true form, because of her. I have to find a way to be with Tohru… I love her…

Tohru walked away, downhearted. She had admitted her true feelings for Kyo, and he hadn't felt the same. She must have misinterpreted the signs, Tohru told herself, holding back an ocean of tears that threatened to overcome her.


	2. Chapter 2  Anger Management

Chapter 2- Anger Management

Shigure was talking on the phone when a tearful Tohru ran in and went quickly to her room.

"Got to go, something has happened to Tohru…" he said lazily, but interested. "What? Kureno's missing? Oh my, I'll call you back later. You can tell me everything then, Hatori-san…"

Kyo stormed in and lay on the couch, in misery. Over and over he repeated to himself, "I'm so stupid! Why can't I just tell her?"

"Kyo?" asked Shigure. "What happened?"

"Just go away," he snapped and rolled over.

"Sheesh, Mr. Grumpy Puss!" he replied and rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3  Disappearance

Chapter 3- Disappearance

The day passed uneventfully. Though Tohru cooked the meals and the boys quarreled, everyone could feel the tension between Kyo and Tohru. Yuki's mysterious absence made even Kyo uneasy, however. Since they had arrived, no one had seen or heard from him. Tohru was in a mild panic.

Earlier, as promised, Shigure had returned the call to Hatori, who had told him the whole story. Apparently, Akito and Kureno had had a large quarrel, and he had left quite calmly two days ago. He hadn't come back since. Shigure didn't seem surprised.

"He always did know that Akito was mine… I wonder why he's just now acting. Oh well, never mind that, Tohru will worry, though…"

"Don't tell Tohru…"

"Why?" he asked, sounding curious.

"Just don't, okay?" Hatori didn't bother offering an explanation.

About two hours later, Yuki came in, wet and out of breath.

"What happened to you?" Kyo asked, in his usual mad voice.


	4. Chapter 4  Trouble on the Horizon

Chapter 4- Trouble on the Horizon

"I was merely taking a walk, and decided to take a swim. Why do you even care?" he asked, coolly, but curiously.

"No reason!" he replied, gritting his teeth.

"Ky…" Tohru walked in holding two glasses of milk. She stopped at the sight of Yuki. "Y-Yuki! You're dripping! What happened?!"

"Don't worry, Honda-san, I just went for a swim," he explained.

"O-oh, okay, let me get you a towel," she said, forgetting about the milk and running down the hall, dripping all the way.

If only Tohru had seen the look on Kyo's face. She would have realized his lie earlier.

"Kyo, do you have the hots for Tohru?" asked Shigure, entering right as Tohru left. He blushed deep red and turned away. "You do! Oh how marvelous!" Shigure said joyfully. Then the phone rang.

"Shut up dog! And don't call me Grumpy Puss!" he added almost as an afterthought.

"Okay, Cranky Puss!" he laughed, and left to go answer the phone.

You could practically see the steam coming from his ears. Tohru came back carrying a towel for Yuki, and one for herself.

"I'll be right back," she said, and went to go get more milk.

"Just don't make her feel bad when you tell her," Yuki said softly, and left quietly, knowing at that moment that he could never hope to get Tohru. Once Kyo liked something, nothing short of death itself would keep him from getting it. He was stubborn like that. Kyo looked startled.

Shigure picked up the phone, "Hello? Home of the rich and famous, how may I help you?" he laughed at his own joke.

"Shigure? It's Hatori, I need you, now. It's about Akito." his tone was slightly panicked.

"Is she okay?" Shigure asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"For the present, but hurry," was the other man's reply. He hung up. Slipping out the back, so as not to raise the alarm, Shigure drove towards the Sohma main house, hoping for the best, but his heart was already sinking.

When he arrived, he rushed into Akito's room. She was sobbing, and gladly took solace in his arms.

"Shigure," Hatori took a breath, "Akito… she has… "he had to pause again. Shigure could see that he was trying not to let tears fall. "heart cancer…"

The dog looked at the slight creature in his arms. "Can't it be cured?" he said, his voice quivering.

"We're starting her on chemo right away, but if that should fail…the only other way would be open heart surgery, to remove the cancer, and that is very, very dangerous."

After comforting Akito, and promising to come everyday for her treatments, Shigure left. He arrived late that night, back at the lake house. He was glad for the night so that nobody would hear his stifled sobs, or see the tears that streamed down his face as he crept back into the house, and up to his room.


	5. Chapter 5  A Moment Like This

Chapter 5- A Moment Like This

When Tohru returned, she was relieved that Kyo was the only one there. She handed him a glass of milk and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Kyo, I-I'm sorry about earlier…I mean…I just thought," Tohru started to cry.

"Tohru, it's okay…because…" he took a long pause. "I like you, too," he braced himself for her reprimand, but none came.

"R-really?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, Tohru, it's true," he said, wiping the remaining tears with his sleeve.

" Oh Kyo," she hugged him, he hugged her back. Slowly, he pulled back, just far enough to kiss Tohru gently on the lips.

Suddenly, Ayame burst in. "I'm here! Everyone can be happy now!" he called, and then spotted Kyo holding Tohru. They looked over and both turned bright red, then scooted apart quickly.

"Oh my, what have we here? I certainly didn't mean to interrupt…" he said and exited as dramatically as he had entered.

Soon after, they left. Kyo was in an unusually happy mood, and Tohru couldn't keep a goofy grin off of her face.

"Aha! So you two are an item?" Ayame smiled and raised an eyebrow. He and Yuki had been playing cards at the kitchen table. "but, Akito…" he started and was cut off by Yuki and Kyo, for once mutually agreeing that Tohru didn't need to worry about that right then. "Well then, let's celebrate! I've invited myself over to dinner!" he realized the point and changed the subject. "And don't worry your little head, Tohru! Make whatever you like, I'm sure it will be grand!" he said, after seeing the shocked expression on her face. It looked relieved after that.

They celebrated with a combination of Tohru and Kyo's favorite food. Though leeks were one of Tohru's favorites, she agreed not to make them.

Everyone noted the absence of Shigure, but no one knew where he had escaped to, so they didn't let it bother them too much. The two lovebirds could be found on the roof, at sunset, watching and chatting, and occasionally kissing. After it became dark, they went inside and said goodnight. Tohru went to sleep and Kyo to his room.


	6. Chapter 6  Saddened Hearts and Big News

Chapter 6- Saddened Hearts and Big News

The next morning, Shigure appeared as the others were finishing breakfast. His face was sad, and tearstained.

"Shigure, what's wrong?" Tohru asked, running to the author after setting down the bacon. She wrapped her arms around him, trying desperately not to cry.

"I-it's Akito…s-she h-has c-cancer…" he sniffled and hugged Tohru close, for comfort. Everyone looked shocked.

"That's horrible!" Tohru cried out, tears coming down her face.

"Sit down both of you," Yuki commanded gently. They did what he said without a second thought. Kyo immediately pulled Tohru into his lap and held her, stroking her hair, anything to get her to stop crying.

"Now, Shigure, how did this happen?" Yuki said soothingly, wrapping his arm around the older man's shoulders.

He proceeded to tell the story, including his promise to go see her every day. When everyone was calm, or at least had a semblance of calmness, they ate breakfast. Shigure left after that, while the other three put on their swimsuits and attempted to take their mind off of the news, by swimming.

They were splashing around, when they saw him. Kureno was sprinting toward them with a dazed and panicked look on his face.

He looked wildly around, before stopping and panting, trying to catch his breath. Everyone rushed out of the water. Immediately, Tohru looked worried.

"Kureno? B-but y-your missing!" she cried. Shigure had accidentally let it slip over breakfast the previous morning. "What happened? Are you okay?" she was shivering now. Kyo went to go get a towel, and ended up grabbing them all. By this time, Kureno had calmed down a bit, but still had a frantic look to him.

"U-Uo, is she here?" he managed to utter.

"Uo? No, she's not, she decided not to come…Oh no!" Tohru cried out, realizing for the first time what was being said.

"No!" moaned Kureno, looking miserable. "I should've told her, now she's gone, and I-I…" He broke down sobbing uncontrollably.


	7. Chapter 7  Kureno's Tragedy

Chapter 7-.Kureno's Tragedy

Yuki was the first to put his arm around Kureno. Instead of using words, he let Kureno cry.

Tohru felt her stomach drop. "K-Kureno? U-Uo is missing? F-for sure?" She shuddered, then broke down. She fell to her knees, in the sand, tears pouring out of her eyes. Kyo immediately sat down, and pulled Tohru into his reassuring arms. She buried her face in his chest and cried out her soul. Uo had been there since, well, ever since she could remember.

For half and hour, they sat and cried. Finally, Kureno gained control of himself and started to tell the story.

Four days previous, Kureno had been talking to Akito.

"No! I won't stand by and watch you hurt Tohru! It's not fair to her, or Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. They have come to enjoy her company tremendously," he was shouting.

"You listen to me!" she screeched. "You promised you'd never leave me, and that you'd always be there! Listen now! You're defending…her! That outsider. She doesn't deserve to be a part of our family, and neither does the other, Uo person. They must go!"

"How dare you! I'm not saying anything else," Kureno replied, realizing it was a trap. He walked off, out of the room, and out of Akito's life. He needed Uo, and would do anything to have her.

Uo had heard of Akito. About how he, who was actually a she, was controlling Kureno. She finally got up the courage to go and visit him in the Sohma main house.

Upon arriving, she asked to see Kureno. Unfortunately, Akito had overheard, and pulled her into the room.

"So you're the pathetic girl Kureno always talks about. You don't look spectacular, or anything overly special," Akito sneered.

"So you're the crazy person that controls him. You don't look too spectacular, or anything overly special either," Uo shot back, pleased that she could insult such a person. "Let me tell you now, lady, that Kureno will be mine, one way or another," she ended in a deadly tone.

Akito looked outraged. "H-how dare you!" she screamed and grabbed Uo by the hair. Taken unexpected, she had no choice but to follow. Akito opened a door and threw her in. After a moment she heard a click. She felt around for a light switch and flipped it up, nothing happened. So this was it, the rough and tumble Yankee had been outwitted and stuffed into a black broom closet, and left to rot. Uo sighed and started singing.

"If someone said count your blessings now, before they're long gone, I guess I just didn't know how…" she heard a plate come through the cat flap. It smelled atrocious, but she was starving, so she ate it. After gulping down the water that had come with it, she felt like throwing up. "They're trying to poison me," she thought miserably.

The first stop after Kureno left was Uo's apartment. Her dad was sitting on the couch, an empty beer bottle in his fat hand, watching TV. When Kureno knocked, the door swung open. Apparently, it hadn't been closed.

"Hello! Uo, are you here?" he called.

"No, she left, who are you?" said a gruff, slurred voice.

"You must be Mr. Uotani…"

"What of it? Who are you?" he repeated.

"I'm…" he paused, deciding whether or not to tell him the truth. "Kureno," he said at last.

"Aha! So you're the notorious Kureno Arisa's been talking about. Actually, wailing," he cocked his eyebrow. "How old are you anyway?"

"Doesn't matter," he said, already panicked, "where did she go?"

"To find you, I assume. She said, 'I have to tell him!' and ran out."

He left as soon as he could, running back to the Sohma main house.

"No!" he thought, "She wouldn't go there…"

He switched directions. Now he was running toward the Sohma's summer house, on the beach. "Maybe she thought I would got there to visit… after all, she doesn't know how distanced we are."

Since the beach house was four hours away, driving the speed limit in a car, he couldn't imagine how far it would be to walk. It was getting dark, too.

He kept running until his heart felt like it was going to explode. Kureno was so tired, he decided to sleep in some bushes. After checking to make sure no poison oak or ivy was there, he let his body sleep.

The next morning he awoke, freezing but determined. He was going to get Uo. He climbed out of the bushes and stretched. Kureno had run a long time. By his reckoning, he was only about an hour away, walking. His stomach rumbled. When had he last eaten? Oh yeah, yesterday at breakfast…that was over twenty-four hours ago. He decided that he would sprint to get there faster. So, when he didn't see Uo's blond head in the water with the others, he panicked. That's how he came to be there.

Uo sang softly to herself. It was a constant comfort. The meager portions of food she was given tasted bad, and she was always sick to her stomach. For the time being, she couldn't do anything, although she herself had a hard time believing it.


	8. Chapter 8  Forbidden Love

Chapter 8- Forbidden Love

After getting Kureno food and water, they sat down to discuss what they should do. Akito was not to be told.

Kureno hadn't heard of Akito's "condition" yet. After all, he had been missing for the past four days. Upon finding out, he put his head in his hands. "Oh my god, this is all my fault…" he said. "If only I hadn't left, she might not be sick…"

"No Kureno," Kyo spoke comfortingly. "It's not your fault. You can't cause cancer, nobody can. We can hope for the best, but that's all," he looked at the creature in his arms lovingly.

Tohru seemed recovered enough to climb out of Kyo's arms. He seemed surprised. She motioned that she would be back in a minute and he looked confused. Tohru crawled over to Kureno and wrapped her arms around him.

He hugged her back and said, "Thank you, Tohru. And, thank you Kyo and Yuki. You've helped me more than you know. I've got to find Arisa…" he took a deep breath. "I love her."

Tohru stopped hugging him and smiled. "So does she, though she may never have told you."

His eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it?"

She sat in Kyo's lap once more. "I'm positive."


	9. Chapter 9  Drastic Measures

Chapter 9 – Drastic Measures

Shigure sat next to Akito, holding her hand as the chemo was administered. He read to her, sang to her, anything she wanted. They chatted and watched movies to try to distract her from the pain and sickness. Hatori had warned them that Akito's hair would begin coming out in clumps after a few days of treatment.

No matter what, even if Akito went bald, Shigure promised he would still love her. He promised to always be there, and to come every day without fail.

Nothing would stop him. Days and weeks went by. School would start soon for Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Uo was almost forgotten in the closet, until Hatori went to get a broom.

"Why, Uo! What on earth?" he helped her up. She had gotten noticeably thinner and paler since the last time he had seen her. She furrowed her brow to the light and shielded her eyes.

"H-H-Hatori-san? Is that you?" she spoke softly, seeing Shigure and Akito sleeping side by side. "What's wrong with her?" Uo pointed to Akito, who had a pained look on her face, and was losing hair every day now.

"Cancer…" he paused, looking at the dirty girl before him. "Still, let's talk outside…" he took her hand and led her out of the room. "Now," he said, "how did you get in there? How long have you been in there?"

"Well, the chick that has cancer was screaming at me, then grabbed me by the hair. The next thing I knew, I was locked in the closet. All because I wanted to talk to Kureno…" her eyes welled up with tears, remembering the man who she desperately wanted to see. "W-where is he? Where's Kureno?"

"Listen, Uo, about Kureno, he's missing…" he ruffled the back of his hair and looked down to his neatly shined shoes.

"M-missing? What do you mean he's missing? He lives here, how can he be missing?" she cried out, and flopped down on a chair in the hallway, with her head in her hands.

"Listen, Uo, I think it would be best if you went home, got a shower, and went to sleep. I'll come and explain everything tomorrow…" he knelt next to her and took her hand. "I promise."

"I-I don't want to go home!" She cried out in despair. "My dad…"

"Uh, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru should be home, why don't I take you over there? I'm sure everyone will be glad to know you're safe. Come on," he led her away to his car, after making sure Shigure and Akito were still soundly asleep.

"Okay…" she sighed, allowing herself to be led out to the car.

When they arrived, Tohru looked out the window. They were right in the middle of dinner. She saw Uo and pan of baked potatoes. She ran to Uo and hugged her tightly, oven mitts and all.

"Oh Uo! Where were you? Are you okay? Come in!" Tohru gushed.

Uo smiled and followed her friend into the house. Hatori waved and drove back to the Sohma house, where he watched as the last Akito's daily treatment was drained from the IV. He took it out and let them sleep peacefully, remembering his own tragic past as he did.

Back at Shigure's house, Uo and Tohru entered. To Uo's great surprise, Kureno, along with Kyo and Yuki were chatting happily while eating dinner, (the potatoes had been saved thank goodness!) They stopped talking.

"Uo! Oh my god! Where were you? Are you okay?" Kureno jumped up and ran to her. Taking her into his arms.

"Uh, I've, been locked in a broom closet?" she said, hoping they would take her seriously.

"What? Why?"

"Well, because I asked to see you, I guess…" Uo blushed. "Kureno, I have something to tell you."

"I do too, but you go first," he smiled, thinking he already knew what she was going to say. Neither noticed that the two boys and Tohru had moved to the kitchen, to give them privacy.

"I…I…I love you, Kureno, I always want to be with you…" she buried her face in her hands, almost sure of rejection. She felt cool hands on her cheeks. He lifted her face up, to look into her eyes. "I love you too, Uo." He bent down and kissed her tenderly.

If Shigure knew of the exchange of words, he surely would have felt at least a little happier. Still, no one at the Sohma main house was to know about Kureno, for surely Akito's wrath would be on him. Bad news was no new thing to Shigure and Akito. After three weeks of painful, heart-wrenching chemo, Akito's cancer was still not subsiding. It was decided that one month more they would try the chemo, adding with it radiation. If the cancer had not started to be destroyed, Hatori said, they must attempt surgery.

Shigure and Hatori were faithful visitors. Yuki came nearly once a week, even managing to drag Kyo along once. Akito was enraged at this act. Kyo had quickly been removed, and warned not to come back, for the time being. He heartily agreed, not wanting to go in the first place, but feeling it was his duty. Having Tohru visit wasn't even a thought to be considered. It was too dangerous, even though Akito did have cancer. The chipper Momiji had visited a couple of times, as well as Hiro and Kisa. Everyone made a special effort to visit, if only once, just in case she died after all. One month later, all of her hair was gone, as well as most of her hope. She was tested. The surgery would be scheduled tomorrow morning, chance of survival, 65.


	10. Chapter 10 Recovery

Chapter 10 – Recovery

The new love blossomed, as Kureno and Uo were able to see each other without fear. After a hot shower, good food, and sleeping in a comfy bed, Uo was able to relate her story from the three weeks previous.

Hana, of course, had been notified of Uo's disappearance. She had worked faithfully at making a plan to look for her best friend, but had not succeeded. So, naturally, she rushed right over when news of Uo's reappearance reached her.

Hana, who was also having love troubles, congratulated the newest couple. Uo had not been surprised at hearing of Tohru and Kyo's coupling. Now, if Hana could have her prince charming, everyone would be happy. Well, mostly everyone at least.

The trio of girls had a midnight powwow to discuss their friend's troubles.

"And who would you bestow the honor of your love upon, Hana dear?" Uo said in a mock motherly tone.

"W-well, you see, please understand that he's older, but…" she faltered for a moment.

"Just spit it out woman!" whispered Uo exasperatedly. She had become her normal self after a couple days of rest and relaxation.

"Shishou-chan…" Tohru's eyes got wide.

"Really?" she asked.

"You heard her, she said Shishou-chan…wait, Kyo's dad?!" now Uo was interested.

"Well, um, in a manner of speaking, yes…" she spoke, a little taken aback at the thought. It hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Oh, Hana, he's a great guy!" Tohru said happily, after the shock wore down. "I'm sure he likes you too. He does talk about you when I visit the dojo…"

"Really?" Hana took on a girlishly delighted disposition, which was completely new to her.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Tohru smiled and grabbed another string of licorice from the snack pile. They were all thinking of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, but no one said anything.

The girls laughed and hugged each other. They put in The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, and lay down to go to sleep.

In the morning, Kyo poked his head in to check on them. He smiled as her shut the door quietly. He had seen the three girls splayed out on the floor, fast asleep. Tohru had been in the middle, Uo on the right, and Hana on the left.

Uo was the first to wake, smelling bacon and burnt toast. She silently got up, and went out to the dining room. She laughed a little when she heard Kyo let out a string of curses when he smelled the toast.

"Hey, orange top, need help?" she went to the sink and washed her hands.

"No, I'm making it!" he said, putting in more toast, turning down the heat, and slamming the button down.

"Fine."

Tohru had woken up and come out to the kitchen. She hugged him around the waist from behind, and laid her head on his back. He turned and hugged her back. Lifting up her chin, he gently kissed her and said, "Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome," she kissed him back.

Uo rolled her eyes. "Okay, lovebirds, breakfast is burning," she smiled, hoping her good morning would be a romantic.

Leaving the kitchen to set the table, Uo was pleasantly surprised to find a groggy Kureno stumbling around the living room.

"Morning," she called to him and smiled.

"U-Uo, morning," he wandered over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Not a morning person?" she smiled up at him.

"No, never have been, mornings are the worst," he smiled, then leaned down and kissed her lightly.

They ate breakfast, then left to go school shopping.

Meanwhile, Shigure was scheduling Akito's surgery. It was set for the following Wednesday. He tried to keep his hopes high. In his heart, he knew she would pull through, but he didn't like to pretend he wasn't scared. Statistics don't often lie. Everyone had been informed, and was told to hope for her safety. Pray, if they wished, but "do something" Shigure had begged.

On Wednesday, Shigure rose early, and left after a quick breakfast and "Good Luck!" from Tohru, she never forgot important things.

Monday had been the first day of school. It was exciting being a senior. Yuki had joined student council and met a charming girl named Machi. Tohru was protected by Kyo, who was her "prince charming". Kureno came everyday to get Uo from school.

Hana was going to the dojo, today, to tell Shishou-chan how she felt. Her heart told her he would like her back, but her mind was less confident.

The worst of the Prince Yuki Fan Club had graduated, but lurked in the halls sometimes, when they didn't have class. Overall, everyone was happy, so far.

"Ten 'o clock, Akito's due in surgery at eleven," Hatori told the hopeful couple. An hour passed and it was time.

Shigure watched lovingly, as the IV was administered into Akito's arm. Her last words to him before giving in to the anesthesia were, "I love you now, like I loved you then."

"I love you, too," he thought, and smiled. Hatori gently told him to leave, so he could start the surgery. He was the assistant to a heart doctor in the operation. It was scary to see Hatori in doctor's garb.

Taking one last look at the gruesome scene, he left the room, to wait for the surgery to end.

Five hours later, Hatori changed out of his doctoral outfit and went to tell Shigure the news.

Haven fallen fast asleep, Shigure startled at the gentle tap of Hatori. "Shigure-san… Akito's going to be fine, the surgery was a success." Gure-san's eyes lit up like fire crackers.

"I knew it! I knew she'd pull through! That's my girl!" he jumped up and hugged the other man tightly.


	11. Chapter 11 Love Not Forgotten

Chapter 11 – Love Not Forgotten

After sitting with Akito in recovery for as long as she would allow, he went home to get a shower, as well as a good meal. It was just about dark when he arrived home.

Looking in the front window, he saw a pleasant sight. Kyo was sitting next to Tohru, laughing away, despite Yuki's presence.

"This will make them even happier!" he thought to himself.

"I'm baaaack!" he called, throwing his keys onto the end table by the couch. He heard a splash, and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, whoever's drink that was," he apologized, fishing them out of the cup of Coke. "But, I've come with great news. Akito's cancer has been successfully removed and Hatori-san said that she'll make a full recovery."

"Oh Shigure, that's wonderful news!" Tohru squealed. Kyo rolled his eyes, and Yuki smiled.

"Congrats," Kyo spoke out of duty, not joy.

"Yes, congratulations Shigure, I'm sure now that your stress level is a bit relieved, you'll call your editor. She's been calling every hour, on the minute, to ask if you're home yet. Though, last time she called, she did leave her sympathy. I felt I had to tell her, seeing as how consistently she called," Yuki spoke, relieved of his phone duties.

Shigure laughed good-humoredly. "I should probably call her…but can I have some dinner first?"

"Of course!" Tohru rushed to get a plate and silverware, then serve him.

After eating, Shigure got things straightened out with the anxious editor, and got a shower. Having his first real night's sleep in over two monthes, the faithful dog felt refreshed. He went to be by Akito's side when she woke for the morning.

When he got there, she was talking to Hatori. They were agreeing, but something seemed wrong to him. He knocked lightly.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully, going to the bedside chair and taking a seat.

"Hi," she said meekly, drained of most of her energy. "I was talking to Hatori-san… I-I asked to have my memory erased… except for our love, of course, but he doesn't know if he can do it like that…" she sunk back into her pillow and breathed heavily.

He looked bewildered, but concerned. "Are you sure? After all, if it doesn't work…" his heart was shattering as he spoke the words.

"I will never leave you, Gure-chan, never, but I'm in so much pain, it really would be best…" she smiled reassuringly and reached for his hand. It was there instantly.

"O-okay, b-but…" he was unsure and faltered.

"Yes, now, if you don't want your memories erased, too, I suggest you leave…" she smiled again, so trusting that it would work, that the dog couldn't help but smile.

Ten minutes later, Hatori left with a tired expression. Shigure rushed in and saw a quite calm and peaceful Akito, laying there.

"She's an angel," he thought as the sun hit her still body in an angelic manor. Still, it unsettled him that she shouldn't be as anxious as always.

She looked at him and smiled. "Gure-chan? Is that you?"

"Yes, darling, don't you remember?" he said, looking worriedly at his love.

"I-I think so…I love you?" she said, as if trying to fight through a thick fog.

"Yes, and I love you. I will never leave you, my love."

"Oh Shigure, I know," she said. "I won't either, if I knew where I was, I could promise you better," she spoke as though confused, but looking around, seemingly content.

"Oh, deep down, I think you remember, it's just buried. But, my lovely Akito, for now I'll tell you everything you want to know…" he kissed her, and she kissed back, running her fragile fingers through the author's hair. He caressed her cheek, but went no further, knowing they'd both regret it.

So, they spent the afternoon, chatting, and kissing when they thought necessary. The dog conveniently left out her hate for Tohru and Kyo in his explanation of the family tree.

That night he left, happily going home. He planned on having Tohru and Kyo visit the next day, to see if anything would come back. Hopefully, she wouldn't remember the hate. He liked this peaceful life.


End file.
